The forgotten Mellark
by Slothsareamazing
Summary: What if in the interviews for the quell Peeta wasn't lying? They had the baby but it was sent away. When the kid grows up it is bound to want answers isn't it? Well that child is Abi and answers aren't the only things she gets.
1. Chapter 1

**The forgotten Mellark**

** Chapter one**

_ Abi's point of view_

"Please Annie!"

"No!"

"Pleaseeee"

"Look I said no!" Exclaimed Annie.I let out a sigh and leave the room slamming the door behind me.I really wanted to go on this trip, the one chance I have ever had to go to district 12 .But no , Finn has to go I suppose my parents will come here on his return so I can still meet them . When I was born Plutarch Heavens bee decided that I was too risky to have around so I would have to be raised in district 4 with Annie , Finn and Finnick although he passed a year later. Plutarch didn't want his precious mocking-jay having any distractions from the war so he wiped all there memories of me.I know a bit about them like their games, likes and dislikes but nothing personal.I have my mother's appearance but with my fathers eyes . And a part of me knows, I will be going on that trip to 12 no matter what!The next day I wake up as usual at sunrise and walk out my room to see Annie and Finn at the table staring at me.I look myself up and down before saying

"What have I got something on my face?" They shake their heads

"Nope but we want to talk to you about something" Annie says pulling a chair out for me to sit in.I sit puzzled as to what this could be about.

" I've decided to let you go to twelve to invite your parents to stay, this is the year we will tell them about you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_ Abi's point of view _

Oh no what have I done. I'm on the train to 12 and I cannot think of anything to say! Hi message from Odair household or something ? Luckily I'm not telling them who I am or I would be useless .

"District 12." My stop we'll here goes nothing. I grab my backpack and hop off the train, the station is really empty and quiet so I walk up to the gate where a tall women with a clipboard stands.

"Name , duration of stay and reason please."she says sternly.

" Um Abi Odair , staying just the day because I'm delivering a message."she writes this down the opens the gate. I follow a dirt path down to the village where I blend right in with my appearance.I walk past the bakery wondering if my father will be there but I don't see anyone.i walk for another ten minutes past rows of houses before a tall black haired man approaches me.

"You look lost!" He says happily.

" Do you know where the victors village is?" I reply quietly not really a talkative person.

"Straight down that path on your left!" He beams while I mutter a thanks and sprint off in that direction. He was right there I found the victors village and see one house with a sign out front saying Mellarks. I decide I might as well get it over and done with. I knock on the small wooden door of this huge grey brick building. I hear someone call come in so I take a step inside. The smell of cheese hits my nose and it wipe my feet before calling

"Sorry I don't think I am who you are expecting."I see a head pop round he door of hate kitchen. My mothers head. I gaze at it in awe thinking wow we do look alike. She smiles and says come into here. I walk slowly and cautiously across the blue carpeted floor until I am standing a few mere metres away from her. She is kneeling beside his little daughter willow who is in her highchair.

"Hello I thought you were Peeta!"She doesn't look angry so I reply,

" No sorry I am just here from 4 delivering an invitation. "

" From who?"

" Annie Odair district 4" Suddenly willow shouts

" Abi Abi Abi!" And katniss looks up at me. And back to willow.

"What's your name mines katniss!" She extends her hand to me and I shake it saying

" Abi Odair it is such an honor to meet you I live with Annie and Finn so I helped look after willow while she stayed with us."

" Oh , Ok . Don't you live with your parents?"

" No my parents they um umm.."I didn't even have to finish my sentence before Peeta walks in . His hair covered in flour and his eyes so blue they make the sea look quickly says that I am here delivering an invitation for them to go to 4 from Annie . They ask when and I reply

" Well I was told this afternoon at 3 o clock is the time she wants me to head back you can come up any time and to bring willow to ."

They smile and katniss says " Ok I think we will go at 3 as well I hope to see you there a umm a.."

"Abi Mellark"

" Who?" Peeta darts at me and I just say

"Look I'm sorry but I really have to go I will see you later hopefully!" I am really scared of what will happen next so I run out the front door. They both start to protest but I am already gone. Well great start Abi great start!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Abi's point of view **

3 o clock and the train is due in five minutes. The station is still empty so I guess I scared katniss and Peeta away!Suddenly there's a weird screeching noise and a huge pull on my left leg.

" Abi wabbi !" Willow shouts as she hugs my leg. I smile and see katniss and Peeta walking down towards me. Oh no !But they look really happy so I just try to act casual waving and prying little Willow off my calf.

" Hello again!" Peeta says picking up Willow.

" Hi." The trains pulls up and I offer to carry some of their bags. Katniss hands me a small pink backpack like mine but with flowers on, I assume it belongs to Willow and I climb up the steel steps into the perfectly furnished train. I step out the way so they can choose where to sit and I follow them to drop off the bag.

"Thanks for that willow isn't really a hands on kind of girl." Peeta says taking the bag and sitting it on a table on front of Willow.

"No problem." I reply then walk to the other side of the carriage and sit next to a window. I pull out a sketchbook and a pencil and start to draw the area around me as I will be on here for quite a few hours . Every so often Willow laughs and I hear Katniss and Peeta talking to her but they usually just sit watching Out the window and occasionally they stare at me like they are trying to figure something out and I notice out the corner of my eye and look up and smile. It has been about two hours and I have managed to draw the whole carriage including the individual foods on stand and even Willow and my parents.I sit my things down and drift off into a dreamless sleep. The next thing I know I fall off the leather seat and wake up. Katniss walks over and helps me up.

" Thanks I'm quite a restless sleeper!"

"Same." She sits next to me and looks at my picture

"That's beautiful !"

"Thanks I have always been into drawing and painting."she looks over to Peeta who nods at her . I don't know why but I don't like the awkward silence so I decide to try and start conversation.

"So what is it like living in twelve?" She pauses for a moment then replies

"Well it is quite cold in winter but its a great place in the summer. Most people on our town have picnics in the meadow near our house. What district are you from? I think about lying but decide I should just tell them the truth.

"District 12 but it was my first time there today it seems lovely." She smiles and nods before Willow runs up to me and hands me a piece of paper before running of again. I smile and open it it's a picture of two stick people holding hands from the looks of it I think it is me and her. Underneath it says frens which I guess means friends. I look through my notepad and find a picture of a willow tree with a little girl sitting under it. I write friends on it and go hand it to her and go sit back in my seat. She opens it and squeals hugging it and showing her dad. That's when we pull up to four.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note**

**Sorry for the wait guys i have almost no wifi connection where i am and i had to get my laptop repaired but its school holidays now so i should be back to normal now Slothsareamazing xx**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

**_Abi point of view_**

Katniss and Peeta both pull out their cases and I grab mine and willows backpacks. I walk over to where she is standing and hold it out to her , she crosses her arms and smiles.  
" Willow can you put this on for me?" She just laughs and crosses her arms tighter  
" No way!" She giggles  
" Please Willow , I have to take mine look and I'm going to have to help your mummy and daddy too because their cases are very heavy." I say pointing to Katniss who is struggling to lift her case  
" Ok then." She says reluctantly and puts it on. I walk to the front of the train were Peeta is waiting.  
" I don't know how you got her to do that!" He smiles and I just laugh. I help willow climb off and tell her to wait by the seats that are next to the station wall. I climb back on and lift Katniss' case with ease and carry it off and they follow. I look at the clock and it is only 2 o clock so we are early.  
" Annie and Finn won't be back till 3 so if you want to explore the town I can show you were it is or you can just chill out on the beach if you want?" They look at each other then Katniss replies  
" I think the beach sounds nice!"  
" Right this way." We start walking along the sandy pavements of the town and a few people wave at us. District 4 is a very friendly town and we pretty much know everyone that lives can see the beach and we are only about five minutes away when I realize I still have katniss' case I see Peeta is starting to struggle with his. Me and my best and , well I suppose only friend Ellie train every day. We go for runs do archery and she taught me how to fight with an axe. She has this motto 'Train like your in the hunger games' I think it's weird but it helps to pretend sometimes, even though the games stopped not long after i was born ,11 years ago.  
"Do you want me to take that case for you Peeta?" I ask and he looks up  
" It's ok ." I walk over and take it anyway and he looks at me surprised  
"Your pretty strong with both those cases and even I could only carry one!" I smile  
" I train with my friend Ellie , she will probably come down to the beach later." We reach the beach and I find my favorite spot "This is the best spot on the beach." Katniss nods an I put the cases down on the soft white sand. Willow squeals as she dances around in the crisp hot sunlight. Peeta pulls out some towels and lies them on the floor and they sit down. I take off my backpack and my bow and arrows I used for hunting after my slip up in twelve. Suddenly I hear the familiar whistle of Jim, the fisherman that means he is going to scare some gulls for me to shoot. I then hear the screeching of the birds he probably threw a rock at and knock an arrow to my bow I hit two in one go and then another with my second arrow. Katniss smiles as I run to collect the gulls. I take them to Jim who trades them for a big bag of oysters he must have found on the coast. When I go back to where they set up camp I sit the bag by some rocks and put my arrows back in my quiver.  
" Nice shooting!" Katniss says with a smile and I reply  
" Thanks I taught Ellie how to shoot too." I call over willow and we sit by the bag , I take out two oysters and I hand one to her. She looks quizzically at it and smells it. I laugh and say  
"Look i will show you what to do." I hit the edge of the shell on a rock until it opens slightly. I pry the lid off to reveal the fish inside. I eat the fish and Willow takes the rock and drops the shell on it. She picks it up and take her hand and help her crack the shell and she opens it. Inside the shell she finds a small black pearl and I take it out and clean it , she licks the oyster then tips her head back and eats it.  
"yummy what the black bit?" I hand her the shiny pearl and reply  
"Its a pearl , if we find anymore you could make a bracelet out of them." She smiles an I pull out a tub for the fish and another for he pearls. We keep going until we finish the bag.I find a piece of thread in my backpack and stick all the pearls on it before tying it and putting it on willows wrist. She looks at it in awe and then hugs me  
"Thank you wabbi!" She then runs off to play on the sand. I look over and see Katniss and Peeta sunbathing so I decide to call Ellie. I whistle our little tune and the jabberjays carry it around the area before I see Ellie hopping over a rail and running down towards me  
"Hey Abi , watcha..." She stops and stares at katniss and Peeta and looks at me in disbelief.  
"Katniss an Peeta this is Ellie , Ellie I think you know who they are." We sit and talk to Ellie an she mentions her mum Johanna who just moved here last year from district 7.  
"Whats your mums last name?" Peeta asks and she replies  
" Mason." They look at each other before katniss says  
"Johanna never really seemed that keen on having kids." We talk about Johanna for a while and I sit and draw willow who is down by the sea after a while I look closely I can see a hot pink line rising from the sea and i nudge Ellie we both stand up straight and squint at it. Both Katniss and Peeta also stand.  
"What is it?" Katniss asks. Ellie replies "Flesh crabs!" They look at me puzzled and a bit scared "They are Capitol mutts that eat people ,and willow is running right towards them."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**_Abi's point of view_**

Peeta starts to sprint down the beach and I throw my sketch pad and pens onto the floor. Me and Ellie both follow him , but running was never Ellie's strong point although her stamina is much greater than mine. Within seconds I have overtaken them both and reach halfway down the beach. I notice a small boy to the left of Willow and call out to Ellie  
"You get the boy I'll get willow!" I hear her shout  
"Okay." Just as I reach Willow. I hoist her over my shoulder and make a beeline for Katniss and Peeta. I am getting tired and slow a bit. Ellie runs over and extends her arms , I hand her Willow , guessing she already helped the boy. I sit on a rock not worrying about the crabs because they only attack in groups so it would be quite noticeable. I just about get my breath back when I feel a sharp pain in my right leg. A stray crab has made a big cut in it and I start to run again losing a lot of blood . I run for what feels like ages. I suddenly feel like I'm falling. Wait,I am falling! I hit a pile of warm sand at the bottom of a deep hole. I think someone dug it with a shovel as it is quite deep , it is double my height at least.I start to scale the wall but the sand is hot and it burns my fingers.I am nearly at the top when I hear the shrieks of the crabs coming from behind me, I turn and see about ten crabs falling into the hole behind me. They start to claw at my legs just as I reach the I got out! I lay on my back tired and throbbing with pain. Then I see a big figure appear over me it says  
"What the hell! You wrecked my crab trap!" I start to reply  
"Sorry I..." But he cuts me off,  
"I don't want to hear it." I look at him again but this time noticing the brick in his hand which starts to come down on my head. That's when it all goes black.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ellie point of view

I run over to Abi and kick the man in the stomach and he keels over.

"Abi are you ok?, Abi wake up!" I Slap her in the face but get no response, she is still breathing but unconscious.I look up and Katniss is standing next to me, I lift Abi and sling her over my shoulder.

"She'll be fine but I better get her home you guys can come to if you want." I say to Katniss and she replies with a walk over to Peeta and their other kid oak,pine? Willow or something ,I know its tree related.I notice that Abi starts to stir so I lay her down on the sand next to me and kick her lightly on the arm, "Hey get up!" She sits straight up and glares at me then reaches up with both hands to her head,

"Oww major headache where's that guy?" I point over to the guy still on the floor,

"Kind of kicked him to the floor." She stands up still holding her head in one hand and turns to Katniss and Peeta,

"I think its time we head back before the crabs take over the beach!" Peeta replies "That sounds like a good idea!" She walks over and picks up a big green suitcase and a smaller blue one.I take the blue one off her,

"Try not to strain yourself after that concussion I don't need you dying or then we will both be dead!"

I laugh and she looks at me quizzically,

"What do you mean, why would you die?"

"Finn would kill me if I let the love of his life die!" I laugh while she glares at me and Katniss and Peeta smile."It's not like that!" Abi mutters as she storms ahead.

"Love of his life is she ?" Peeta says almost laughing,

"This morning I caught them kissing before she left." I think back to this morning when i came to walk Abi to the station and hid behind the corner of her pulled her into a hug and said "Stay safe." And kissed her.

I talk to Peeta and Katniss about my mother and district is still sulking I told her parents about her new 'friend'.I feel someone grab me from behind and instantly punch them and they let go.

"I love you too El!" I turn around and see my boyfriend Josh Eton smirking behind me his deep brown eyes shining in the sun.

"Sorry Josh I didn't know it was you."

"No sweat who is this?" He asks gesturing to the group of Mellarks in front of me.

"You know Abi and these are Katniss, Peeta and Willow Mellark." His eyebrows rise and he then I hear his mother shouting him."You better go ,see you later though?

"Yeah I'll call for you after tea , bye!" He runs off and I wave to him before slamming face first into a metal pole.


End file.
